In Blood
by neesah
Summary: Sequel/What-if Scenario of Eternally and Ever After. What if there's a part of the Prophecy nobody knew about, something that would bring about humanity's salvation in return for our heroes' destruction?
1. Prologue: The quill that writes the soun...

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but Gundam Wing ain't.

This is a sort-of sequel (well, more like a sequel/what-if scenario) to my two other vampire fics, Eternally and Ever After so I suggest that you read those two first to avoid spoilers.  Actually, this is the original plot but since I couldn't get any of the facts straight by then, I opted to just make it a spin-off.  Hope you like it.

For comments, suggestions, flames or reviews, you can email me at raizenheero@aol.com

In Blood

by Neesah

Prologue: The quill that writes the sounds of the Winds of Fate blowing  

_Love and Hate, Good and Evil, Darkness and Light… _

_They've always been extreme opposites, antonyms, contrasts. They always have existed together, side by side, half of the same whole --- for how can you distinguish one if not for the other? Attributes have been shown through two ways, and more often than not, people find contrasts more effective than comparisons. Well, it is __easier __for most people to grasp a concept when the opposite of it was pointed out. That's a known fact.   _

_But though they are separate entities, they still exist alongside each other, so there would be a point where they meet in between, just like the river would eventually merge with the sea. And this area, which is not entirely black, nor white, but a mix in between, gray if you must, is the demarcation line --- the point of transition. It is where one could decide whether to move forward or go back.     _

_It was believed that there is a fine line separating Love and Hate, Good and Evil. Of course, these four are always interchangeable, so it could also be said that the line that distinguishes Love from Good, Hate from Evil is blurred, indistinct. This is understandable for they occupy the same sphere, do they not? Love is Good while Hate springs from Evil, or so they say. But what of Love and Evil? Of  Hate and Good?_

_Isn't what happened to this world evidence enough of the slim distinction between Love and Evil? Can we really say that it was purely Love that triumphed when at the end, they chose each other over the world because to live without the other is incomprehensible? Or did Evil had something to do with it, especially when it was Evil that prevailed that night when the balance was lost, thereby heralding the coming of the Golden Age of Darkness?  _

_As for Hate and Good, slayers __hate__ vampires because they feed on humans, so, in order to save themselves and their loved ones they hunt vampires down, which is __good__. Well, to humans that is. But one can also look at it this way: 'because slayers __love__ their fellow humans, they hunt vampires down, doing any __evil__ acts imaginable against these creatures just so what remains of the human race would be saved.' It all depends on how one chooses to point out something, just like it is how lawyers dress up the truth that leads to winning a case, not because of the truth per se. It is a matter of presentation, as you can see. So does it mean that the concept of Love, Good, Hate and Evil is subjective? That there is no fixed truth other than the Truth that springs out from our need to justify ourselves and our actions? _

_Is Fate just the result of this justification? Something that we made up so we could blame something for the acts that we say we didn't have the power to control? Or was Fate real and that our Destinies had been preordained since our birth?  Aren't we just actors in a stage who breathe, talk and act according to a script? If that were true then the very idea that we make our own destiny is laughable! _

_But here's a more disturbing question: how could we be sure that when we think that we're struggling to create our own destiny that we __really are creating our own destiny__ and not just fulfilling what fate had preordained us to do?_

_And isn't it possible that when we think that we are just doing what fate had decreed, we are, in fact, making our own choices, unconsciously resulting to us molding our own destiny?   _

_If this was the case, who is more of a fool, the one who accepted what Fate had decreed wholeheartedly or the person who continually struggles to choose his own destiny?_

_They're both fools, actually. All of us are Fate's fools. Then again, it is more likely that we're just fools who are fooling ourselves. _

The hand paused, lifting the feathered quill from the parchment on which it was scribbling furiously earlier just to dip its red felt tip on a jar filled with red, viscous liquid. 

_So what is really what then? We all know that we need something to hold on to if we wanted to continue on surviving in this world. _

_The answer to that is, in actuality, very simple. _

_It is always what you believed in which is real.  _

_As you can see, it just comes in a full circle. Well, everything comes in a full circle --- in a vicious cycle, more often…_

The hand suddenly shook, then stilled. When it resumed writing, it seemed somewhat different --- possessed even. 

_Everything in the universe follows a cycle. There's always a time for everything --- if there's a beginning, there's an end. There's no exception to this, even how powerful a being one is. Things happen for a reason, but those reasons we may never know. And as always, balance has to be maintained. It is the nature of the universe to always seek equilibrium, returning to the point where there is harmony between the opposing forces._

_For a whole millennium, the Scales that governed the universe tilted too much in favor of Evil. And the Hand that controls it had allowed this to be so. But now, it is time to right the balance. _

_Fire is fought with fire. The Fall of Humankind was caused by a human, isn't it just fitting that the collapse of the Golden Age of Darkness be brought about by one of its own?_

_'…An eye for an eye…_

_…Tooth for tooth…_

_…Blood for blood…' _

_It was Love and Blood which had started this. Love and Blood should also be the one to end this._

_'…Love mingled with Blood… _

_…Light tinged with Darkness… _

_…Bloodied Light…'_

_In Blood there is Life, _

_And there is Death._

The hand stilled again. Eyes, which were in some sort of a trance just seconds ago, regained focus as it skimmed through the writing on the parchment. The eyes didn't hold any look of surprise as it read, for this had happened many times before. It would just start as the usual jotting down of random thoughts when suddenly some sort of force would control the hand that held the quill. It was a gift, a power, if you must --- the ability to glimpse the past, present and future. But it was also a curse. What was the use of seeing everything (though often in shadows) if all one could do is just write it down? Especially when one had an idea on the part one had to play in the Grand Scheme of Things and couldn't do anything about it. Wasn't it better not to know anything at all?

The eyes gleamed as it read the last part. The Final Act was about to start and the Main Cast should be assembled any time now.  It was something the Chronicler was looking forward to. Though the play had been laid out, the Chronicler still hadn't seen the faces of the main players. 

The Chronicler dipped the quill on the inkwell again and with a wry smile, added one last sentence to the parchment, thereby completing the entry.

    

_It is a vicious circle indeed._


	2. Chapter 1: Light born from Darkness

Disclaimer:   This is a fanfic. You know what fanfics are.

It starts here.

For comments, suggestions, flames or reviews, you can email me at raizenheero@aol.com

In Blood

by Neesah

Chapter 1: Light born from darkness

She wrapped her arms around herself as she stood by the open window, the night breeze gently caressing her face. She sensed something in the air --- a forebodance, a cataclysmic event. And what was more frightening was that her instincts were seldom wrong. She might have turned over to darkness but she didn't lose any of her powers as a white witch. Actually, her heritage proved to be very potent, the vampiric blood in her strengthening it even more. She suddenly felt a chill ran down her spine as her eyes caught sight of the crimson moon --- a Lunar Eclipse. 

"Blood…" she whispered as if in a trance, her eyes fixed on the moon. It was like a sign, an omen, a confirmation. Something big was about to happen and whatever it was, it would be happening soon. And it definitely had something to do with her.

She let out a small sigh, her hand unconsciously reaching down to her stomach. She had been feeling kinda weird these past couple of months, with the bouts of nausea, mood swings, unexplained tiredness and unusual cravings she had been experiencing. If they didn't know any better, she, Heero and their friends would have thought that she was pregnant. Duo even joked about it from the beginning, teasing her and Heero mercilessly. But everyone started getting worried when a whole month had passed and she was still feeling sick. Vampires don't get sick, and they **definitely** don't get pregnant. So what was wrong with her? 

Without warning, her hands shot out to grip the window railing for support as a sudden dizziness overwhelmed her, almost causing her to fall to the ground. Steadying herself, she closed her eyes. When she felt that she had gathered her bearings, she opened them again, fixing her gaze at the still bloodied moon. 

"What's wrong with me?" she asked out loud, waiting, hoping, **wishing** for any sign of an answer. 

Nothing. 

She wrapped her arms around herself again. She felt cold. Very cold. Which, by the way, she shouldn't be feeling. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered, a little more desperately this time. For the past eight months, it felt like she wasn't in control of her body anymore. She felt so vulnerable, so frail, so… 

"…Human." 

She almost laughed at the irony of it. She had been a vampire for so long that she had forgotten how it felt like to be a human. And sometimes, during her talks with the others, they would all wonder about being mortals again. Well, for the past months, fate was reminding her how it felt like. A little too much, actually. And this night was the worst. Her body felt so heavy and tired that she had trouble getting out their coffin when she woke up. She couldn't even lift herself a few inches up the air, much less fly for that matter. That was why everyone thought it best if she would just rest inside the castle and not go out to hunt with them. Heero would have stayed with her but since she was having her 'unusual cravings', he had to do the hunting for her. 

She smiled, in spite of what was happening to her body. Just thinking of Heero and the others was enough to make her feel in control again. She looked around her husband's study, memories vividly playing in her mind. For a whole millennium, this castle had been her home, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy and Sally her only family. True, there were countless vampires who pay homage to them, and there were millions of humans to hunt, but what she enjoyed the most were the moments she spent with her husband and friends. Being with them felt so natural, so right. It was like everything was the way it supposed to be…

Well, it really was the way it should be, being preordained and all. Still, she believed that even without the Prophecy, being with Heero and the rest of the gang would be the most natural thing to have occurred. If the 5 guys weren't kidnapped and turned into vampires 1900 years ago, they would have all been happily married, their children would all be friends and so would their grandchildren. Surely, they would all be dead by now but with generations after generations of descendants, it wouldn't have mattered. At least, they had enjoyed their chance with life, even if it didn't span hundreds and thousands of years.   

It wasn't that she had regrets. Heero had constantly asked her if she ever regretted letting him turn her into a vampire and she had always told him the truth when she answered that she didn't.  There were no regrets. There would never be regrets… just guilt. And the knowledge that while she was happy and content, the whole human race was suffering, the planet rightfully theirs forcefully taken from them by beings, though powerful, had no right to claim this world as their own further amplified this guilt. Vampires had no rightful place on Earth, they never had, but because of her --- her weakness, her selfishness, her power, her **love**, these fiends gained dominance over everything, And as long as she would remain in this world, the Golden Age of Darkness would continue. Which she suspected would be forever. It was hard enough to kill the King's Four Advisors and their wives, let alone the Queen. Though 900 years younger, the Queen was 5x as strong as all the Advisors combined. Even the known means of killing vampires, like exposing them to the sun or setting them on fire would never kill the Royal Ten. But they knew of one way of killing the 4 advisors and the Queen in just one blow --- that is to kill the King. The 5 of them were linked to Heero, so if he died, they would die with him. And if the Four Advisors died, their wives, who were linked to each of them, would die with them too. But though it sounded simple enough, it would be impossible to achieve. The Prophecy had foretold of Heero being the last Vampire King, the most powerful of all the Vampire Kings who ever came into existence. Humans and vampires alike knew this, even the King before him, Tristam, the vampire who sired him said that Heero would probably be one of those few true immortals, for the means to kill him was yet to be discovered. He couldn't even kill himself if he wanted to, which by the way, he found out for himself.  So, as logic and reason showed, there was no way for them to die. They were all doomed to live and rule forever, feeding off from this Earth, further plunging this planet into darkness and misery.

But they didn't ask for any of this enormous power and responsibility. All that they wished for was to be together, that wouldn't be a sin now, would it? It wasn't their fault that Fate found it necessary to link their need to be together with the ushering of the Golden Age of Darkness. Still, she knew that she couldn't escape the consequences of her actions. Sooner or later, she would have to face the other force that rules the universe --- karma.

_Maybe this is the payment for my sins. A retribution, _she thought. _Because I caused so much suffering in this world, I need to suffer too, along with them._

If that was the case, she would willingly endure this pain, just so she could ease her guilt. But she had this nagging suspicion that there was something more to it than just mere reprisal… 

She suddenly jerked her head towards the door. She swore she heard footsteps. She waited. Nothing.

She heard it again. Running footsteps, whisperings. It was strange, considering that she couldn't sense anyone in the entire castle. Was her present condition affecting her senses as well? 

She swooned. She felt dizzy, lightheaded. It was as if she could hear muffled voices, an echo of a conversation. 

She shook her head to shrug off the voices. _I better lie down and rest, _she thought.She tried lifting herself up the air but failing, she started walking out the study and towards their bedchamber.

She walked slowly along the corridors, her footsteps reverting against the walls of the empty castle.  It was then that she could almost see two shadowy figures walking in front of her --- a tall woman in her early thirties with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair and an 85 yr old woman. Relena felt a vague sense of recognition, an unexplainable affinity to them.

The pair stopped in front of a room. The younger woman knocked and hearing a response from inside, she opened the door, letting the old woman enter first before getting in herself. Instinctively, Relena followed them. What she saw inside made her gasp. 

Though it was almost two thousand years, she would never forget that place.

It was her parents' bedroom. 

More precisely, her **first **parents' bedroom. She had to always remind herself that she was reborn twice in the same clan.

So that was why everything felt real and surreal at the same time --- she was having a clairvoyance! It had been so long since she had one that she didn't realize it at first. But why now after all this time? Was this why she was feeling sick for months? 

It was a very big room. There was a king-sized bed at the center and a fireplace at the far corner. She saw her 8 yr-old brother Milliardo, and her 10 yr old cousin Lady Une gathered around the bed, busy looking at something, though they glanced at the door momentarily when they heard someone came in, moving a little bit to the side to make space for the old woman. Her father was seated on the bed, his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders as she leaned against the pillows, their faces glowing. The couple looked up at the old woman as she slowly approached the bed while her Aunt Gwen, her father's older sister, went to join her daughter.

A sense of forebodance overcame her again. If her observations were correct, she knew what event she was beholding. But why this particular event? Would seeing this have any significance to her or her present predicament?

Knowing that the answers would be revealed soon enough if she would just pay close attention to the scene unfolding before her, Relena followed the old woman, who, in turn, stopped millimeters away from the couple on the bed.  

_"Zolo, Katrina," Aalysha greeted, her bright blue eyes meeting the couple's for a moment before solemnly regarding the bundle cradled in Katrina's arms. _

_The couple smiled, Katrina lifting her arms to let the Elder hold the bundle. Aalysha carefully accepted the bundle from her and the moment her fingers touched it, she knew. There was no mistake. The bundle felt hot and she herself felt like burning. Aalysha smiled warmly and held the baby near her breast. "What's her name?" she asked._

_Zolo and Katrina looked at each other. "Relena," Zolo told his grandmother. "Relena Peacecraft."_

_The old woman nodded._ _"A fitting name for someone as powerful as her. Your father would have been proud."_

_The atmosphere in the room suddenly became thick with anticipation and fear as everyone looked at her, the unspoken question hanging in the air. Every witch clan had its own way of choosing its leader and being the most powerful of all the witch clans in existence, the Peacecrafts had the most extraordinary, not to mention, the most awe-inspiring tradition of succession. For the Peacecrafts, the most powerful witch born at that time would become the next Witch Paramount, called the Suprema and only the current Suprema would recognize her successor --- by the Bloodfire in their veins. The Primary Element of the Peacecraft Clan was Fire and so the stronger the Bloodfire, the more powerful the witch would be. And for countless generations, it seemed that only the women in their clan could be this powerful, that was why the Suprema would always carry the Peacecraft name, even though married, and all children born to her would carry the Peacecraft name instead of her husband's name, to ensure the continuation of their line. Her daughters and granddaughters, with the exception of her Heir, were not required to keep the Peacecraft name when married though. But this was only half the reason why their tradition of succession was the most extraordinary among all the witch clans. _

_"How powerful, Grandma?" Gwen asked quietly as she carefully studied the old woman's face. "Powerful enough to be…" her voice faltered, knowing what would happen next if what they were thinking was confirmed._

_"The Heir?" Aalysha finished for her as she smiled kindly at the oldest daughter of her only son. When Gwen was born, Aalysha had hoped that she was the Heir. But though powerful, it turned out she wasn't the one so Aalysha comforted herself into thinking that Gwen might one day bore her her Heir. Then Lady Une was born, who for her part, was even more powerful than her mother. Aalysha even felt a faint reaction of the Bloodfire in her veins when she held Lady Une as an infant and yet she still wasn't the one. By this time, Aalysha was the only one remaining of her generation, and even the generation after her was starting to dwindle, including her son and his wife. She had hoped and waited all these years for the one who would take her place for she couldn't rest until her Heir was born. That was the rule. And that was why the Birth of the Heir had always produced mixed feelings on everyone, for the Birth of the Heir heralds the death of the current Suprema. The Heir and the Suprema were part of a single Flame. Both of them drew their power, strength, knowledge and life force from a single source, from a single reservoir. That was the reason why during this period of transition, when the Heir was just born, both their flames were reduced to half so in order to make the Heir's Flame complete, the current Suprema must give up her own Flame. From the ashes of the old, a young one would emerge, just like the phoenix. The succession of one Suprema to another would always be a cycle of death and rebirth, for there could only be one Suprema in a lifetime.  _

_Aalysha returned her gaze to the bundle in her arms. Her eyes softened some more, her lips curling into an amused but proud smile as she felt the Bloodfire in the baby's veins again. After all these years, her long wait was finally over. "She is," she answered triumphantly. Suddenly, Aalysha's eyes turned silver and for a whole minute, she remained in a deep trance. When her eyes returned to its normal color, they had a trace of sadness in them. "Actually, of all the witches that was born and would be born in our clan, she is the most powerful. And because of this, she could either save or destroy the whole world. It would all depend on her choice."_

_Everyone in the room was stunned silent with her declaration. Katrina was the first one to recover. With a confident smile, she said, "Surely my daughter would choose to save the world, wouldn't she, Grandma?"_

_"There are times when the destroyer and the savior are one and the same. If it is not her, then it would be someone **of** her," was the old woman's cryptic response. "For Light, even how tainted, would remain as Light. And no matter how Darkness tries to swallow it, it would continue on casting its radiance." Seeing the grim expressions on everyone's faces, she added, "Don't worry. Remember that it's the same with Life. Life would always find a way. And as what our clan had and would always attest to, that though Life eventually leads to Death, Life also **emerges** from Death."    _

_And before anyone could respond, Aalysha carried the baby towards the fireplace. With her two hands supporting the baby's back, she raised her over the fire. "With fire I bless thee, Relena Peacecraft, for it is whence you came forth, as did I, and to whence I would return, and so would you, when your fire is needed to ignite another flame --- the flame of the one who would take your place. And so, my Heir, I offer you my Fire!"    _

_Everyone shielded their eyes from the intense light produced when the fire leapt from the fireplace and enveloped Aalysha and the baby. No one had and would ever see the Fire Sacrifice even if they were in the same room as it was being done for the intense light would always blind them. During this time, all the things that the Heir would need to know on how to be a Suprema would be passed on to her._ _When the light faded, they saw Aalysha lying on the ground, the baby wrapped protectively in her arms. _

Relena then heard her infant-self started to cry. She watched as everyone yelled in anguish and with the exception of her mother, rush towards the two bodies lying on the ground.  The Former Suprema was dead, the Heir named and blessed, true, but it still wasn't over. There were still more to do in order for the succession to be complete. Aalysha's funeral rite, for instance. The Fire Sacrifice only ensured the return of the former Suprema's Flame to the Source, her body still needed to be burned within the next hour and so, her ashes placed in the urn where all the ashes of the Supremas before her where kept. Also, though the Heir could do the duties of a Suprema at a very young age because of all the knowledge passed on to her,she still had to wait until her 18th birthday to officially become the Witch Paramount of the clan, for the Heir's full power would only be manifested when she turned 18.

A birth and a funeral. For their clan, this two always come together, the one leading to the other. Always.

But her clan's tradition of succession wasn't the thing that concerned Relena at the moment. There were a million questions running inside her head but a voice kept rising above the din of her confused mind, like a chant. '_There are times when the destroyer and the savior are one and the same. If it is not her, then it would be someone **of** her.'_

_Why wasn't I told about that part? _she wondered. They told her about what Aalysha said when she was born, that being the most powerful witch born in their clan she had the power of either saving or destroying the world, but not the part about the destroyer and savior being one and the same. What did it mean? And would finally knowing it matter now? 

As if the ringing inside her head wasn't enough, another wave of dizziness overcame her once more. Instinctively, she closed her eyes, willing the pain to go away.  She then heard a familiar voice say in a harsh whisper, _"This is ridiculous! I don't know how she made us agree with this."_

Her eyes snapped open and she was once again surprised with what she was presently beholding.

She saw her brother and cousin huddled near the door. But whence they were kids earlier, at this particular moment they were all grown-up. Her sister-in-law, Noin, was also with them. Relena followed their gazes and saw a bed at the far side of the room where a priest was administering last confession to its sole occupant--- her! 

So now she was reliving the scene when she first died!

_Noin reached out to squeeze her husband's hand. "Let her be, dear. All that we can do now is to respect her wishes."_

_He suddenly whirled around to face her. "Respect her wishes? You mean humor her, don't you?" he spat out. "Asking for a priest to give her last confession, who just happens to be the priest who's supposed to marry her and Heero, because she thinks she's about to die… It's downright preposterous! She just became the Suprema, dammit. When did it ever happen that the Suprema dies without her Heir, much less receive her last confession from the town priest, huh?"  _

_"Whether you like it or not, it's happening now," replied Noin, quite harshly in fact. Instantly, she regretted being hard on him. She knew that he didn't really mean what he said, that calling the town priest was really not that big of a deal. True, nobody in their town knew of what was actually happening in their clan, with the exception of the person who had to be married into the family. And though it was kinda weird that when the Matriarch got married, she retained her family name and that the birth of the next Matriarch coincides with the death of the current Matriarch, the people in their town didn't ask any questions. They accepted the fact that there would always be traditions that a particular family had to follow, that there were things that were better left alone. And that they should mind their own business. What mattered was that the Peacecrafts had always been one of the families in their town that they could rely on, one of the families who wouldn't think twice in helping those in need. _

_Her tone softening, she added, "Haven't you felt her Flame weakening? Haven't you felt her slowly slipping away, bit by bit?" She placed her finger under his chin and gently turned his head towards the bed. " Look at her closely, Milliardo, then tell me that it's not true." _

_Milliardo remained silent, his eyes never leaving the golden-haired girl lying on the bed. He didn't need Noin to tell him that --- of course he already knew. Of all people, he should know. But there was just this stubborn part of him that refused to believe this was really happening, clinging to that small hope that things were not as they deem them to be…      _

_"I know that you know it's true, that I'm right. If I, who doesn't have any inherent powers, could clearly sense it, what more would someone who shares the same blood? You're just having trouble accepting the fact that you're little sister is dying right in front of your very eyes, her soul being eaten away by loneliness and sorrow." In a small whisper, Noin added, "She can't live without him, you know."_

_The tears that threatened to fall from Milliardo's eyes suddenly disappeared, and in its place was blazing anger as he faced his wife again. "What about us? Aren't we **that** important to her? Aren't we enough to give her reason to continue on living? What about our clan? Did she forget that being the Suprema means that she has to think of her clan first before herself, that she has certain responsibilities?  And one of those responsibilities is not dying unless an Heir was born!" _

_**That's why she won't die… She **can't** die… yet** he reasoned to himself.     _

_"But she said that there'll be an Heir," Lady Une told them quietly, her hands resting on her protruding belly. She then faced them, tears streaking her face. "She said that she made sure that there'll be an Heir when she dies. Not **if**, **when. ** And she said it with so much certainty that I couldn't help but believe her."_

_**Especially when she touched my stomach and her hands felt warm** Une added, but only in her mind. It was like a flame actually leapt from Relena's hands to her body… More specifically to the baby inside her body… _

_"But how? How in the world could she make sure? No one could just force the Heir to be born." Milliardo asked her cousin._

_Lady Une smiled at him sadly. "Have you forgotten, Mill? Relena is the Suprema. She's that powerful. The **most **powerful, in fact. She could do anything, make the impossible possible. Except…"_

_"Be with the man she loves," he finished for her. _

_"And because of that, even with all her powers, she wouldn't be truly happy," Lady Une continued, placing her hand on his shoulder --- to give him support as well as get strength from him. Since they were little, they always had borrowed strength from each other._

_Milliardo looked at her first, then at Noin then returned his gaze towards the bed. At that particular moment, he understood everything. He didn't want to lose her but he knew he shouldn't be selfish. He shouldn't be thinking of himself right now.  **What's the use of having her alive if she's dead inside? Maybe this way, she'll be happy. Or at least, at peace** he thought. _

_Suddenly, he heard her voice in his head. **Brother***_

_Noin and Une also heard her voice calling to them. They saw that the priest was done with the confession, instructing her to reflect on her life and pray silently. And though her eyes were closed, the three of them could hear her clearly speaking to them in their minds. **I'm so sorry**_

_**Don't worry about it, Relena. Conserve your strength** he told her. _

_A small smile appeared on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at her cousin, then her sister-in-law and finally, her brother. **Know that I'll always love you**_

_**And we, you** the three answered._

_Relena smiled again. **I know. That's why I feel bad** _

_Hearing her response, the ache in his heart grew more, almost becoming unbearable, as he finally accepted the truth. With this acceptance, the dam finally broke, and the tears that he had been holding before came flooding down his face as his whole body rocked with sobs. Noin hugged him tightly, also crying, while Lady Une wrapped her arms around herself, crying silently. They remained that way for a while, expressing their grief in the only way they knew how --- through tears. And they took comfort from it too._

_Lady Une and Milliardo suddenly stiffen at the same time as Relena looked towards the window, as if hearing something. They felt a force, so weak in fact that it was either being controlled and stifled or it was just nothing. But it was definitely there. And it was so near to them too…_

_They then heard Relena address them again. In words, this time. She wanted to have a moment for herself._

_They acquiesced, wanting to grant her final wish. The priest left her side and went out of the room. Noin and Une followed suit, Milliardo closing the door behind them. Once outside the room, Milliardo sighed, his sad blue eyes meeting the priest's brown, sympathetic ones. Though the priest didn't know anything about the Peacecraft secret, he knew about what Relena lost. All the people in their town did. Actually, there were 4 other people in their town who were suffering the same 'illness' as Relena right now._

_The priest glanced at his three silent companions, and wanting to lift the mood, he asked, "So Une, I haven't seen Treize lately. Is he out in another business deal again? I hope he'll be here when his child is born."_

_Lady Une wiped her face with the back of her hand and smiled. "He wouldn't miss it for the whole world, Father Matthews," she answered, patting her 7-month old tummy affectionately. "He promised to be here by the end of the week. He'll then have plenty of time to wait and see our child to be born."_

_"That's good to hear." Facing Milliardo, he said, "I better go now. If you need anything, just call me, ok?"_

_"Yes, Father. And thanks."_

_The priest placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "Be strong, my lad. It is a shame that such a thing would happen to someone as young and as promising as your sister. But always remember that things happen for a reason. We might not see it right now, but eventually we'll be able to see the big picture. Promise me that whatever happens, you won't lose faith."_

_Milliardo nodded. The priest smiled at the trio one last time and was already walking away when all of a sudden, they heard Lady Une cry out in pain. _

_Father Matthews rushed back to where they were, seeing Lady Une being supported by Milliardo and Noin. "Une, what's wrong?" the priest asked._

_In between gasps of pain, Lady Une replied, "The baby. It's coming."_

_"But it's still too early!" Noin exclaimed._

_Milliardo looked down and saw that her water broke. "I know it's too early. Nevertheless, it'll be born tonight." Sweeping his cousin on his arms, he said, "Father, can you please call for a doctor? And can you  tell one of the servants to send a message to Treize. Noin and I will take Une to the master's bedroom."_

_The priest nodded and quickly went away as Milliardo immediately carried Lady Une to the master's bedroom, the nearest room he could think of from their present location aside from Relena's room. Noin opened the door for them and Milliardo went straight to the bed to deposit his precious cargo._

_Lady Une looked at the couple sitting beside her on the bed. "Milliardo, Noin, I… " She closed her eyes momentarily. "I couldn't stop it from coming. Treize will miss everything."_

_"You can't stop it, silly, even if you use those powers of yours" Noin told her. "Just relax and concentrate. It'll be ok."_

_"Noin's right. Besides, we already sent a message for Treize. He'll be here," Milliardo added reassuringly._

_Une managed a smile. "Thanks. I don't know what I'll do if you're not he---" She didn't finish her sentence when another wave of pain cut through her like a knife. "I can't bear it! It's too hot! God, I feel like I'm burning!" Another scream of pain escaped her lips._

_Milliardo stiffened. **Hot? Burning?** If his recollection was correct, it was the exact same thing his mother yelled when Relena was born. He then remembered what his cousin told him earlier. 'She said that she made sure that there'll be an Heir when she dies. Not **if**, **when. ** And she said it with so much certainty that I couldn't help but believe her'_

_It suddenly clicked. "The Heir," he whispered. He suddenly shot up and ran outside the room. "RELENAAAAA!!!"_

It was in that part that everything started swirling again, causing her to close her eyes.  As she recovered from the attack on her senses caused by the clairvoyance, warning bells went off her head. She had seen two events that involved her --- her birth, her death, as well as the succession of one Suprema to the other, but for what reason? As a learning experience? A warning? Perhaps a hint? Or a clue maybe? An answer was beginning to form at the back of her mind, making her very afraid, afraid even to open her eyes for fear of what she might see next. 

But she still opened them, realizing for the first time that she was in the library of their castle. Aside from the rows and rows of books, there were paintings by old maestros scattered here and there, all of which were collected throughout the years. Her gaze lingered over them but for a moment, for she caught sight of the red moon by the tall window.  

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. The Lunar Eclipse wasn't over yet? This might have been the longest one in history. 

The warning bells inside her head rang louder, which made her decide to turn around and continue her way to their bedchamber. 

She just made one step forward towards the door of the library when without warning, a gasp escaped her lips, followed by a shriek of pain. Unable to continue holding herself up, she dropped to her knees, her hands grasping her abdomen. She could feel a sharp pain there and it was as if she was burning from inside out. She bit her tongue to prevent any sound to escape her lips. Vampires had very sensitive hearing and she didn't want to be heard by anyone, especially Heero.

The pain in her abdomen was growing, becoming more unbearable, just like the feel of the fire consuming every fiber of her being. Hot tears started to fall on her face and when she felt another searing pain shook her body, the last of her will broke, causing her to scream. And with it came a plea. _Heero!_

Heero didn't know that hunting for twin redhead girls in their mid twenties would be such a chore, even for the King. He had been searching for hours now, peering in at windows and if Relena hadn't asked for them specifically, he would have gotten any twin girls he could grab and take them to her. A smile appeared on his handsome, serious face. Over the years, it actually became a game to them. Searching for a specific prey added a certain excitement to their hunt. But for the past months, Relena had been asking for very specific prey. **Way specific.** And if he didn't know that there was no way for vampires to conceive, he would have assumed that his wife was pregnant, with Relena acting and feeling so strange. The smile disappeared and was replaced by a thoughtful frown. _It would have been nice to have a child_, he thought but he didn't pursue the matter further. He wasn't the type to dwell on things that couldn't be. And besides, he finally spotted the prey he was searching for.

He opened the locks of the windows through the power of his mind and was about to enter the room where the twins were slumbering when he suddenly froze. He felt a chill run down his spine, adding to the uneasy feeling he had felt ever since he left the castle He shrugged it off, intent on finishing his mission when a scream echoed in his skull, followed by the sound of his name spoken in such pain and anguish he winced. That voice was so familiar it was unmistakable. 

Forgetting his prey, he shot up to the air, flying as fast as his powers would let him towards the castle. _Relena, I'm coming.   _

At the same time all over the world, vampires momentarily stopped what they were doing, their eyes darting towards the direction where the Royal Castle was. Something was wrong, they could feel it in their bones but they didn't know what. All they knew was that it had something to do with the Queen, the one who swayed the power in their favor. And lately, they could feel the balance tilting little by little away from them, being swayed by a force from a source unknown, almost overpowering the Queen's hold on it. But they shouldn't be worried, should they? The Vampire Kingdom collapsing wasn't part of the Prophecy, right? Or was it? Either way, they couldn't do anything about it. The King, the Queen and the Four Advisors would figure it out, wouldn't they? With that thought in mind, they continued on what they were doing, though the shadow of forebodance never left their minds.

But it wasn't this shadow of forebodance that forced eight vampires to stop their respective hunts and immediately flew back towards the castle. It was the thought that a very close friend was in danger that worried them. And so, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei and Sally rushed to where Relena was, desperately hoping that everything was alright, that they wouldn't be too late.

Heero was the first one to arrive, landing gracefully inside the study. He was having trouble pinpointing Relena's exact location for some reason and it was making him both mad and scared. Finally he felt her. He then vanished.

He reappeared by the library door and what he saw inside made his blood ran cold. 

"RELENA!" he yelled as he rushed to her side. Relena was lying down the floor, tossing, turning and writhing in pain. He kneeled down and gathered her up to himself. She felt so cold, so weak. Her life force was dwindling, as if being sipped away from her, drained, stolen. She also lost a lot of blood and he knew that if she didn't get a transfusion fast, she would definitely die. 

He had no time to ask what happened or what caused this. So what he did was just smooth away the hair from her face, also wiping her tears and sweat away as he whispered, "I'm here, Relena. Hang in there." He placed her face on his neck. "Drink from me so you can regain your strength. Come on, drink."

With an effort, she opened her eyes. "I-tt's no use, Heero. No amount of blood c-could save me now."

Heero glared at her. "You're not going to die on me. Not again. I wouldn't allow it. It's not part of the Prophecy."

She conjured up a small smile amidst the terrible pain. "May-be it is. I t-think I understand everyt-thing now ----" She screamed again and Heero held her tighter.  

"Don't be stubborn, Relena! Drink from me, dammit!" he pleaded, forcing her face down his neck. Another wave of pain coursed through her body, the burning sensation heightening even more, causing her to bite down on his neck. Hard. Heero could feel the blood flowing form him to her but it didn't have any effect. She continued sucking but it wasn't helping her recover. It was as if all the energy she sucked in was being channeled somewhere else, like filling a hole-infested pail with water.

When Relena finally let him go, her eyes were filled with pain, love and acceptance as she gazed at him. "I-I could drink all your blood un-til you're dry and it still would-n't make any difference. He n-needed my Flame to live. It's t-he way it is. I-It's the way it has a-always been. For h-him to survive, I have to…"

"**He**? Who's **he**?" Heero demanded, his face hardening, his voice threatening. "Tell me who's doing this to you and I'll ---" But he never got the chance to finish his sentence for Relena screamed louder this time and was enveloped in a white, blinding light. Heero couldn't see anything and yet he held on to her, never meaning to let her go.  Amidst the whiteness of his surroundings, he suddenly could see vivid images… a familiar scene. 

He blinked. Was this a vision induced by the unholy power at work at this very moment? Or was this just a reflection of his own memories… memories passed on to him? He then heard a voice --- a female voice…

The Chronicler scribbled even more furiously now, seeing something no normal human being could see. Once again, a force had overtaken the hand that held the quill. The Chronicler was now in the important part, where the voice spoke of something everyone in their clan had known about for countless generations, transferred through word of mouth. And that whole incident, together with the powerful words the Chronicler was now hearing were for the first time being transcribed to a parchment…

Heero then realized that the voice belonged to the Oracle who told the Prophecy to the first Vampire King, Laszlo. He knew coz that knowledge was passed on to him as was the tradition of succession of the Vampire Kings. But the memories were biased, limited. This was the first time that he actually witnessed the whole thing, if it was witnessing he really did. He shouldn't have been surprised with the Oracle's words, knowing them by heart, for the Prophecy spoke of his and Relena's part in the shaping of the world's future.

But now that he was seeing the event in his own point of view, hearing the Prophecy with his own ears and perceiving it with his own mind, it unsettled him.  The Prophecy that was passed on to him was incomplete! Or so he thought, for there was a part that he hadn't known about. And he doubt the other Vampire Kings before him would have known. Laszlo would have either dismissed it as irrelevant, misinterpreted it or intentionally ignored and erased it from his memory. Whatever it was, there was no denying that Laszlo made a grave mistake for Heero knew that one tidbit of information had an enormous significance and impact to the course of the Prophecy. Though he didn't know what that was yet.  

The bright light enveloping the whole room gradually subsided, contracting into itself. And when Heero's vision finally adjusted to his surroundings, he could see that the blinding light earlier was now just concentrated into one glowing core, located by Relena's outstretched legs. Still holding Relena's body to him, he lifted his shoulders, wanting to take a glimpse of the glowing object. And what he saw took his breath away.

It was a baby. Spun-gold hair crowned his head and though newly-born, his bright, blue eyes were wide open. His radiance was unmistakable that Heero thought he was Light personified --- he was absolutely perfect! Something akin to a fatherly pried tugged at his heart.

He smiled. He looked down at his sleeping wife and as he gently caressed her face, he breathed, "Relena, we have a son. Can you believe it? We have a son!"

Relena didn't answer. His forehead furrowed.  Strange. She felt so cold and lifeless in his hands but he swore he could still sense her life force pulsing strongly, though somewhat different…

He tried shaking her. "Relena. Wake up. Look at our son. He has your hair and eyes. Look."

Relena still didn't move. Panic started to seep through him. 

Without any second thought, he looked at his son again. Was it a trick of light or did his eyes gradually changed color? From bright, sky blue to… intense Prussian as Heero heard a small whimper from the child. Then a wail.

Heero froze. At that exact moment, he couldn't feel Relena's life force anymore. He looked at the crying child, then at Relena, then back at the child again. Something was beginning to dawn on him.

"N-no… It couldn't be…"  

He shook Relena's body again. Hard. "Relena! Dammit! Open your eyes!" But Relena didn't comply. 

He pulled her into him, hugging her so tightly her bones would have broken. "No… This isn't happening…" He looked up, his eyes hard, accusing, pained. "Damn you… You wouldn't dare… I wouldn't let you… I wouldn't…"

 He slit his throat and tried pushing Relena's mouth on it. But Relena remained unmoving. He bit the tip of his tongue and when he felt the blood on it, he pressed his lips against her, letting his life giving blood flow to her. But Relena remained cold and limp. 

Still kneeling, he gathered her against him once more, holding her even tighter. His lips was pressed against her temple, one hand holing her waist, the other hand buried under her glorious hair. His face was a mask, but his eyes were a battlefield of emotions. 

Finally, a tear fell. Then another, as he grasped what just occurred. The unthinkable had happened. 

After a thousand years of living happily, she was gone. He had lost her again.   

"NOOOOO! RELENA! REELEEEENNNNNNNNNNAAAAA!!!!"

And so, Heero Yuy, the King, most powerful being on the whole planet, died the second time that night.


	3. Chapter 2: Love and Despair

Disclaimer: I claim nothing. Just that I'm a Heero x Relena and vampire fanatic.

I used a song here by Wolfgang, a Filipino alternative music band, which happens to be my favorite. It's called 'Arise'.  But the poem at the beginning is mine.

For comments, suggestions, flames or reviews, you can email me at nene_xxx@hotmail.com

In Blood

by Neesah

Chapter 2: Love and Despair

_I am the worst of all creations_

_The outcast of many nations_

_The bringer of worldly destruction_

_The wisher of eternal damnation_

_Arise,_

_ my sentinels_

_Give them pain!_

_Reduce then_

_To my abysmal state_

_Give them hell!_

_As they gave me mine_

_Drive them crazy!_

_As they drove me mad_

_Let them cry out!_

_Like bells of soft laughter_

_In my ears_

_Let them suffer!_

_Let their agonies fill_

_The hole they bored_

_Into my soul_

_Let them pay!_

_For killing me_

_Bit by bit…_

_Come now_

_Help me_

_Release me_

_From this fiery pit_

_Don't let me fear more…_

_Don't let me cry more…_

_Don't let me hate more…_

_Don't let me kill more…_

_Don't let me die more…_

_Please,_

_With all the passion _

_Of a wretched soul_

_Spare my sanity!_

_Please,_

_Just lay me down…_

--- "I…" 

Eight figures burst inside the library, oblivious to the fact that their collective panic and worry caused a powerful enough force to blast the double doors into smithereens as they stormed in. 

"WHAT IN HELL IS GOIN--" Duo's question was abruptly cut short as he and the others stopped dead on their tracks.  In the far end of the room, Heero was kneeling down, his back against them as he hugged Relena's limp body tightly against him while a crying baby could be heard and something glowing could be seen from Relena's outstretched legs. The moon from the nearby window was casting an unearthly glow on the pair --- red, at first, because of the eclipsed moon, then gradually becoming white as the lunar eclipse came to a close.

Sally was posed to run to where the pair was but a hand stilled her. Looking back, she saw Wufei's grave face as he solemnly shook his head. He then looked at Duo, to which Duo nodded. 

"Heero…" Duo began, taking a few tentative steps towards his bestfriend. "What happened?"

Heero didn't reply. Instead, he released Relena from his viselike grip, carefully placing her on the floor. He then slowly stood up. 

As they heard the baby's cries slowly die down, the eight of them looked at each other, puzzled. They suddenly could feel Relena's aura again! It was somewhat different though, just like earlier when they froze in midair as they were hurrying along the castle corridors when they felt Relena's life force vanish (it was weak enough as it was which meant that she was very weak as well). And when it reappeared, it was pulsating, strong as ever, but in some way they couldn't explain, changed, yet it still felt like her. Then her aura disappeared once again at the exact same moment they heard a baby cry! And by the sound of it, it was a human baby though they should have detected its presence from the very beginning. But they didn't. There were only two people in the room --- Heero and Relena. And when the baby cried --- Heero, and, strange as it might sound, another Heero. Now, it was back to sensing Heero and Relena. So, where was the baby? What was going on?

With his back still turned, Heero just stood there, like a statue, neither moving nor speaking, as he kept staring down at the still form of his wife. The eight of them approached closer, stopping just a few feet away. Collective gasps could be heard when they discovered that the glowing object situated by Relena's legs was the mysterious baby they kept on hearing but never felt the presence! And with just one look, there was no doubt in their minds that it was Heero and Relena's. The figure of the face, the nose, the lips were all Heero's but the hair and eyes were Relena's. They would have jumped in joy if not for the fact that they knew it was impossible for vampires to give birth.  But here it was. Things were really getting stranger and more confusing every minute and they had this feeling that it would continue to be so. 

"Heero… buddy, what happened?" Duo repeated softly. "Relena's going to be alright, isn't she?"

But Heero remained silent. He didn't even turn around to look at his friends. They would have thought that he didn't hear them, that he wasn't even aware that they were there if they haven't noticed that both his fists tightened into a ball until his knuckles turned even whiter than usual with Duo's question.  The silence stretched as if in eternity when finally, in a voice eerily devoid of any emotion, Heero replied, "She gave birth to the Heir. She's dead."

_She's dead. Relena… The Queen… Dead. Dead._

The words rang over and over their heads and the vampires all over the world heard the echoes of their thoughts. The revelation shocked them to the very core. All of the vampires who heard stopped what they were doing and just returned to their respective lairs to mourn. They lost their Queen. But for Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei and Sally, they didn't just lost a Queen but something more. So much more. 

"Oh my God…" Catherine whispered as she crumpled to the floor, tears falling down her face. Sally clamped one hand over her mouth, then the other as she tried desperately to prevent herself from screaming out loud.  Feeling Wufei's hand on her shoulder, she looked at him, her eyes wide with shock, disbelief and sorrow. Wufei gathered her in his arms as she began to sob while Trowa kneeled down to support Catherine. Over their wives' shoulders, the two stoic vampires caught each other's gazes, their chests tightening as they felt that unfamiliar sting in their eyes  

"This isn't happening…" Hilde whispered to no one as she took one step backward, then another. "I don't believe this… She's not dead… She's not dead!" She screamed before running towards the door. Duo caught her and tried to hug her to him but she continued to struggle. "Hilde, babe, please…" Duo croaked, his voice uncharacteristically hoarse. Hilde finally relented, both of them falling as a heap on the floor, crying, comforting each other. 

Quatre tried to wipe the tears from his eyes but they continued to fall. He looked at his wife, who just stood frozen beside him. No tears could be seen on her cold, expressionless face. But her eyes were pained. He reached out to her. "Dorothy, it's ok to cry."

Numbly, she shook her head. "Dorothy…"

"If I cry then I accept that she's dead. And I don't. I don't…" she said in a monotonous voice. Quatre tried to pull her against her but she resisted. Quatre resisted back and his strength overpowered her at the end, though she continued to fight him. "NO! I won't cry! I won't accept!" she yelled as she pounded her arms against Quatre's chest. 

"Ssshhh, there now. Cry, Dorothy. Grieve," Quatre soothed, holding her more tightly, tears still falling on his face. "Grieve for you, for Relena, for all of us. We lost a part of ourselves tonight." 

"No! I will never accept! I will never, ever…" her rant trailed into a sob, as she finally gave in to her tears.

They were so caught up in their grief that they didn't see Heero kneel down to plant a kiss on his wife's lips, didn't hear him whisper something to her ear before standing up, didn't notice that he, without warning, disappeared then reappeared again by the doorframe. But it would be impossible for them not to sense the sudden surge of force that emanated from him. Eight heads snapped up to the direction where the force was concentrated --- towards Relena! He was going to surrender her to the fire himself! But…

"The baby!" Sally yelled and just as everybody else realized that they had to get the baby away, Relena's body suddenly went up in flames. The look of horror and worry on their faces turned into relief as they saw Trowa emerge from the flames, cradling the baby in his arms. Thankful that Trowa realized what Heero was about to do and was quick enough to follow his instincts, they rushed to his side. 

Assured of the baby's safety, they turned their attention back at Heero, who was still standing there with his back turned from them as if nothing happened. "What was that all about?" Wufei asked his friend in an even tone, voicing out what everyone in the room wanted to ask. "Because it surely looked like YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL YOUR OWN SON!" 

Hearing Wufei's outburst, Heero turned his head to regard them momentarily before completely vanishing out of their sights. But one brief look was enough. His face was pale, paler than usual and his cheeks were streaked with dried tears. They saw the flames from Relena's burning body being reflected in those Prussian blue orbs of his as they died out and when the flames were gone, nothing could be seen in their depths anymore. No pain, no anger, no love, no light, no purpose --- just plain nothingness. Empty, just like his soul was now empty. Dead, just like Relena was now dead.

Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Wufei looked at each other, worry etched on their faces. They had seen him cold and empty before, when he lost Relena for the first time, but not like this. Back then, he resembled a man who lost the most important thing in his life because he chose to do the right thing, the good thing, a man who tried to endure yet still suffered, for hundreds of years, the consequences of that sacrifice. Now, he resembled a man who, after finally attaining his happiness, lost it again in a blink of an eye, without prior warning or any indication that he might. And this time, he lost her in the cruelest way possible --- giving birth to their son. The knowledge that even with all the powers he possessed, Fate had somehow managed to make a fool of him again was enough to drive him raving mad but the very idea that someone whom he helped create, someone who was his own flesh and blood, had robbed him of the most important thing in his life, albeit unknowingly, was more than anyone could bear. It was more than enough to cause a vacuum inside of him. But a void that big needed to be filled, even if just temporarily. And knowing Heero, there was just one way he could accomplish that…     

Trowa glanced down at the baby in his arms, then at the window. With chilling certainty, he stated, "Many will die tonight."  

_Everyone wants to know the means on how to kill the King. Many said that it was impossible. At some level, they're right. Even he himself tried to end his own life and failed. _

_Then again, they're wrong. In this world, anything is possible. Hasn't anybody heard that in order to kill a powerful body, you must first extinguish that body's soul? _

_But the problem is that the King is a vampire and they say that vampires don't have souls. It was said that they lost it the moment they turned over to darkness. How then can the King be destroyed through his soul when he doesn't have one to begin with?_

_That's where the mistake lies. The King has a soul. And extinguishing his soul is the most effective way of killing him. For **she** is his sole reason for living, his sole reason for everything… _

_ And now that the Queen is gone, the King is as good as dead._

The hand paused, dipping its feathered quill on a jar of viscous liquid before writing again. 

_Well, not really. Things wouldn't be that simple, right? The King might be weakened in spirit, but physically, he's still as strong as before. Though collectively, the vampires are now relatively weaker due to the Queen's passing. It was the Queen who swayed the Balance to their favor. It was her presence that amplified their powers even further. It only  follows that her absence would cause the reverse. _

_But it doesn't stop there. The stage has just been set for the chain of events that will decide the future of this world. The Scales might be slowly tilting but the stand-off still has to be resolved. And just like before, there is that **one** deciding weight…        _

A blast of cold air blew in from the window, causing the candle's flame to flicker out. The Chronicler reached out for a match and with just one strike, lighted the candle. A chill was in the air, the Chronicler was certain of it, and it wasn't just because of the cold. It was the chill of anticipation, the chill of both knowing and not knowing what would happen next. With that thought in mind, the Chronicler lifted the quill then added,

_Like mother, like son._

**************************

8-yr old Teelah peered out of her bedroom window, her gaze intent on the thick, roaring flames currently rampaging through the rainforest just outside their town. That was where all the men of their town were, including her father. They braved the night, knowing full well that if ever they didn't do anything fast, the wildfire might spread to their town. Firefighters wouldn't dare go out at night. Actually, no sane human being would. The night belonged to the vampires --- that was the way it was for a thousand years now, and surely, it was the way it would always be. Knowing that they could only rely on themselves and that vampires would never be caught dead near a giant hellfire like that gave the townsfolk courage to do what they had to do. 

Her eyes suddenly shifted to the shadowy figure walking by the empty street. She saw him suddenly stop, turning his head to glance momentarily at the giant hellfire, before continuing on his way. He looked kinda familiar. 

Then she remembered. She often saw him there, sometimes sitting on the bench across the street, sometimes taking a stroll, but always with a girl. A girl with golden hair. And always, they looked so happy. Why was he alone right now?

She suddenly frowned as other questions formed in her mind. What was he thinking wandering around this time of night? More importantly, why wasn't he helping the others in putting out the flames?

She hastily opened the window and climbed out. She knew that what she was doing would get her in trouble but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to talk to him, to ask some him some questions. But aside from her curiosity, he also looked like he would need a friend.

Upon landing on the ground, she quickly ran after the guy. "Hey, wait!"

The guy stopped and slowly turned around. Teelah stopped right in front of him, panting. "What are you doing here?" she asked in her usual sweet, childish voice.

Cold blue eyes studied her under a mop of chocolate brown hair. "The same goes to you," he replied evenly.

Teelah put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm here to tell you, mister, that you shouldn't be wandering around here when it's dangerous and when you could be helping my father put out the forest fire." Just as the words spilled out of her mouth, she instantly regretted it, though she knew that she was right. She watched his reaction, gauging if he was mad or embarrassed in having a little kid scold him. She always had been like that. Her father had told her many times before how she acted like a grown-up, from the way she thinks, to the way she talks and scrutinizes people. And this time was no different. She couldn't see any trace of anger or embarrassment on his face though there was something about this man that seemed dangerous, yet vulnerable at the same time. His eyes were cold, like the blue frozen icicles she had that day but she had the feeling that he was also sad.

After a while, he said, "I'm not from here. Go home, if you know what's good for you." He turned around, intent on continuing on his way.

"Wait!" she called out for the second time. "Where are you going?"

He stopped on his tracks again, as if pondering her question. "I don't know."

"Are you lost?" Bright brown eyes looked at his face carefully, and with concern. "Well, you do **look** lost, though I personally think you shouldn't be coz I've seen you here before. You look sad too," she said, her voice getting softer.  

She saw surprise cross his face for the briefest of moments as he stared down at her. She then blurted out what she was meaning to ask all this time. "Hey, where's the girl that I always see with you? Did you two have a fight? She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

She saw his eyes hardened before he looked away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be too nosy." Something then occurred to her. She still didn't know him. "By the way, who are you?"

He turned his head to regard her again, his face blank.

_I, I am the night_

_I am the day_

_I am the light gone astray_

_The fear_

_That's in your bones_

_That is I_

_I am the taker of souls_

He thought of all the possible introductions he could tell her, all the names they called him, but he settled for the simplest one. The real one. "Heero."

 She gave him a sweet smile. "Heero. Nice name. I'm Teelah." She reached out to grab his hand. It was very cold. "Come on, Heero. Let's go inside."

"Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers at night, much more invite them inside your house?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "Well, they did. But you look like you need a friend. And a place to stay. Why? Don't you want to come with me?"

Staring at their linked hands, Heero couldn't resist giving her a small smile.

_Shout my name_

_At the heavens_

_And be cast to fire_

_Hold my hand_

_As we roam with the pack_

_Cause evil is our lair_

The two of them walked towards the tree beside her bedroom window. "I climbed out of the window and down the tree to run after you so we have to the same to go inside the house. The door is locked and I don't want to wake my mom or any of my older sisters," Teelah explained. She was about to start climbing up when Heero put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know this trick. It'll make climbing faster."

"Really?" she asked innocently.

He nodded. "Close your eyes."  She obeyed. She then felt a sudden lightheadedness as she felt her body also get light. When she opened her eyes, they were already inside her bedroom.

"How did you do that?"

"If I tell you then I would have to kill you." 

Teelah unconsciously shivered with his words. She didn't know why, but she felt that somehow, there was a tinge of truth in his statement. 

"Don't worry. I don't want you dead," he added afterwards.

She laughed heartily. "You have a funny way of reassuring someone, Heero." Her gaze then returned to the window. "What do you think caused a fire as big as that?" she wondered.

_Sentinels of pain _

_On their mission once again_

_He sent, them out to roam_

_Half dog men and their knives_

_Haunting your lives_

Heero didn't reply, instead he studied the room. Teelah looked at him and saw that he was studying her black dress hanging by the door.  "We're going to a funeral tomorrow. He was a friend of my father." She walked over to where her dress was hanging, her fingers lightly touching the fabric. "He killed himself, you know. His wife died while giving birth last, last week. A day after that, the baby died too. Birth defects, or something like that. I don't really understand what they were talking about. Everybody in town was ready to help him through his grief, expecting him to lash out, cry, shout, get drunk --- you know the usual reaction. But he just stayed quiet and withdrawn, living like a zombie. When my father confronted him, he just told him that 'People grieve in their own way' so he left him alone. But when 2 weeks had passed and there wasn't any change in his demeanor, my father and their other friends thought it was unhealthy for him to continue like that. So they went to his house, with bottles of alcohol, intent on making him come out of his shell. And they succeeded, though not in the way they planned it. He hadn't  even began to drink, he just started lashing out. The other kids and I were playing near his house then when it happened and we heard everything that he said." Teelah paused, remembering. And as she remembered, Heero tapped in her memories.

_"How dare you all say that you understand how I feel! Have you lost your wife while giving birth to your child? Then, lost that same child right afterwards? Huh? Tell me! Nobody could really understand what I'm going through unless he experienced the same thing, felt the same void, the same emptiness! You all still have a purpose to live, to go on, but I don't! Not anymore! She's dead! They're both dead!" With that, he stormed out of the house._

Heero's gaze on her intensified. "He's right."

Teelah raised an eyebrow at him. _So he's a telepath, _she thought. The town priest told her that there were people who could read other's minds, referred to as telepaths, while others could feel what others were feeling, called empaths. It was a gift, said the town priest, and only a few people had this gift. She was an empath herself but she hadn't met a telepath before. "I know. But I think that my father and the others have, at least, an idea of how rotten it would feel like to lose your family. My father, for instance, told me once before that it'll kill him if something happens to me or to my mom and sisters."

_Pray, it's good to pray_

_In our masses we shall say_

_He is no more_

_And will be dead_

_Though he is laughing_

_Beside you instead_

She swore she saw something flicker in Heero's eyes, something that set off the warning bells in her head. "He said that?" he asked.

"Well, it's the same with everyone, right?" she answered, a little guardedly. "I mean, only those you love, those who are important to you are powerful enough to really hurt you."

"I see." He stared at her for a moment before continuing, "For a kid, you think like a grown-up. Thanks to you, I think I know where I'm going from here." He then started walking towards her.

Teelah unconsciously backed away as she saw him approach her. Her back hit the door, against her black dress. When he stopped in front of her, his fingers reached out to touch her long black hair. "Do you know that I just had a son tonight? I think I want a daughter too. A daughter like you."

She blinked. "Umm, I'm glad that I somehow helped you out and I'm flattered that you want a daughter like me. Wait, aren't you too young to have a kid?"

Heero chuckled. Teelah began to get scared upon hearing his laughter. It was hollow, full of pain. And in a sense, foreboding. He knelt down, his fingers moved from her hair to caress her neck. She stood arrested, she couldn't move an inch. She couldn't even think clearly.

"And one more thing." He leaned over then whispered to her ear, "I'm the one who started the fire." With that, he sank his fangs down her neck.

"W--ho… who a--re you rea--lly?" she managed to croak out. And with every draught of blood he took from her, he answered her.  

_I am the King_

_I need no Queens nor friends_

_You bow before me _

_Coz blood is my feast_

_And fear is my staff_

_And I will come _

_To take you and yours away_

After a few minutes, her frail body slumped against him, her blood almost drained to the limit. The hard expression in his eyes was the opposite of how gentle and careful he held her in his arms. He started to slit his wrist but changing his mind, placed her mouth on his neck instead. If it were any other, he would have let her drink from his wrist, which was the usual tradition in siring a fledgling. But she was too precious to be treated just like any fledgling. He wanted her for a daughter. And all these things, he silently told her, as he made his offer.   

_Listen, to me my child_

_I'll feed your body_

_Free your mind_

_Come closer if you dare_

_To this manner of beast_

_Coz evil is our lair._

Andrew Walsh never felt this tired his whole life. Well, all the men in their town was feeling the same thing. But it was worth it, for they did stop the forest fire from spreading to their town. Now, all he needed was to have a good night's rest. They still have a funeral to go to tomorrow. 

He opened their bedroom door then turned on the lights. "Honey, I'm ----" All coherent thought flew out of his mind when he saw his wife, Corrie, his 15 yr old daughter, Erin and 12 yr old daughter, Maia, lying on the floor, their eyes wide with shock, their mouths frozen in a call for help. And in their necks, there were a pair of unmistakable pinprick marks.

"No… Oh, my God… No…"

"Daddy."

He whirled around and saw his youngest daughter standing by the door of her room across the hall. He knelt down and grabbed her in a fierce hug. "Oh my baby, I'm so glad you're alright. You're mom and sisters…" he choked on his words as tears started falling on his face. "They're…"

Still trapped within her father's arms, Teelah answered, "Dead. I know," in her sweet, childish voice. She glanced a fraction to her right, her brown eyes inadvertently traveling to his neck.  "I'm the one who killed them, Daddy," she added as she bared her small fangs, biting down hard on his neck. 

"W-what… w-hy…" And somehow, he heard her answer in his mind. _I'm so sorry, Daddy. He's my father now too. And I'm so hungry. _

Tears continued to fall down his face as his own daughter drink the life out of him. What a cruel fate it was, to be killed by your own flesh and blood! And with his last breath he muttered, "No."

Similar thoughts of disbelief and pain ran inside all the townsmen's heads as each one of them suffer the same fate as Andrew. Heero turned one in each household into a vampire, often the youngest one, in the hopes that the vampire he sired would turn against his own family. Misery loved company, and Heero wanted everyone to feel the betrayal that he felt, the helplessness, the pain. It was an idea he got from talking to that little girl, Teelah. But as he stood by the burnt forest overlooking the town, he couldn't derive any satisfaction from what he had done. Just like he didn't get satisfied in massacring a whole town a while earlier, neither did burning down a whole forest. 

He turned around and suddenly, flames erupted, engulfing the whole town. Screams of the fledgling vampire children burning filled the air. But he didn't pay any heed to them. People grieve in their own way, and this was how he wanted to grieve. He kills whomever he wants, whenever he wills it. He then flew away.

Amidst the smoke and flames, two figures seemed to have flown out of the town, headed in the opposite direction.

**********************************

Escape was impossible and he knew it. Everywhere he looked, he could see her face. The whole world reminded him of her ---a constant reminder that he had her once, and that he had lost her.

There was only one place on Earth he hadn't visited with her, only one place where he didn't hold any memories of them together. And it was there where found himself heading.

It was a hidden grove deep within a forest, situated directly by the equator. He found it once before, more than a thousand years ago, while roaming aimlessly around and he instantly liked it. Aside from being secluded, there was a certain strangeness to it that appealed to him.  It was strange how he couldn't see that place from the sky while flying, how it seemed like he could reach it from one direction only, and how, though the forest surrounding it was full of life, the grove itself was dead --- the lake at the center was all dried up and the land was barren. Weeds nor any kinds of grass didn't grow there, no animals stray to that part and it seemed like the air there too was stale. That place suited him well. It was as barren and empty as he was during those times, the time when his Queen still wasn't by his side. But he hadn't gone there for a very long time. And he hadn't taken Relena there. It wasn't really intentional. It just didn't cross his mind. He didn't feel the need to take her there then. He didn't even remember the place. Until tonight.

Everything was exactly how he remembered it. Except now, the lake had water.

All appearances aside, this place seemed to possess a certain power --- the kind that comes from nature. It was very subtle though. He could barely sense it --- it was either he was just imagining it, that this place was really as barren as it looked like or that very powerful forces existed here, thereby canceling each other. In any case, it would serve his purposes well.

He walked over to the lake, his gaze intent on the moon's reflection on the water. It was silver now. Funny. Just hours ago it was red. He then looked up. He couldn't see the sky but he always had surmised that this would be the first place where the sun's rays would first hit when it rose. And that this was where the sun's rays would shine the brightest and stay the longest.  He never had any chance to test that theory of his and he thought that this was the time to do it. What else was there left for him? What else was there to lose? He already had lost everything. He knew that the sun wouldn't be able to burn him to dust, he had tried it before and failed. But at least, it would cause him enough pain. Physical pain would be easier for him to endure. That kind of burning would counteract the other kind of burning he was trying to suppress inside of him. Besides, he hoped that the sun mixed with the pain would eventually kill him in the long run. And he would stay there until that happened.

"It's not safe to be out here alone, you know."

Heero jerked his head towards the direction of the voice. He saw a small woman, in her mid-thirties, standing a few feet away behind him. She had shoulder-length blue hair, with silvery strands and her eyes were silverish too. How long had she been there? He had been too caught up with his thoughts that he didn't even know how long he was standing there, much less sense her approach.  Feeling that she wasn't a threat, he answered, "That's the second time somebody told me that this night."

"Maybe because **it** is the truth," she answered in her melodious voice.

Heero gave her a dispassionate look then turned his attention back to the water. "You should follow your own advice then."

He sensed her smile. "Nice call. But come to think of it, the word safehad ceased to apply to anything at night, for no doors nor walls could protect you from a vampire once it decided to take you. Vampires take whatever and whoever they want. It wouldn't matter whether you're hiding or standing right out in the open." She adjusted the shawl around her shoulders then sat down on a nearby rock. "At least I'm already halfway my lifetime. It would be a waste for someone as young as you to have his life be snuffed out just like that."   

With his back still turned, he replied, "I'm not as young as you think I am, lady."

This time she chuckled.  Her adopted son also didn't want to be referred to as young and naïve. But unlike Rafe who was just being smug, this young man was somewhat telling the truth, having had a brief glimpse of his eyes. "Well then, **not-so-young one**, wanna tell me about it?"

Heero became alert, though he hadn't shown any outside appearance of it. Could she read his mind? But he hadn't sensed anything unusual from her, not even a minute trace of power. He was sure that she was just an ordinary mortal. Wasn't she?

"I don't need to be a psychic, a telepath, an empath or whatever to know that you're troubled. Just one look at your eyes is enough. Besides, you wouldn't go skulking around in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night at that, if you weren't really distraught." She paused, her forehead furrowed, remembering how she had seen him earlier standing immobile for a long time, his gaze fixed to the sky as if waiting, searching. "What is it that you're waiting for, lad?"

"Sunrise."

She smiled on how he seemed to like saying just a word or two. "And after that?"

"My death." _Hopefully, _he added to himself. Knowing that he only had to wait two more hours for that, he somehow felt something akin to anticipation.

"I see." She looked up the sky. "Sunrise would have been spectacular to behold from this place. Unfortunately, the sun hadn't shed its light here for a very, very long time."

Heero jerked his head towards her again. "What do you mean?"

Her silverish eyes were kind when they locked gazes. "Haven't you noticed anything peculiar about this place?" 

He nodded. "It's strange how it's barren when the area around it is full of life. And though barren, one couldn't deny the power pulsating here. It's a paradox."

"Exactly. That's because this is where all the Elemental Powers that exist on Earth converge, referred to as the 'Core' by many. Many had searched for this place, in hopes of gaining incredible powers but only a few succeeded. It is also called the Witches' Grove, for this was the birthplace of the Four Primary Elemental witch clans. Since then, the powers of Earth, Wind, Water and Fire have not returned to their respective cores here. But they will, eventually. See," she gestured to the lake, "it's already starting. The power Water has bestowed to its chosen people had returned. That only meant that the Water clan no longer exists…." she trailed off, her gaze downcast. "I'm guessing that the last of the Water Clan died just tonight because yesterday, the lake still didn't have any water."

So this was the 'Core' the older vampires were talking about! Many had searched for this place and failed, thereby leading to the conclusion that the 'Core' didn't really exist. Come to think of it, it was easy to understand why only a few succeeded in finding this place. Everybody was looking for some grand place, something that would fit the description of being the center of all the Elemental powers on Earth. And there was nothing 'Core'-ish about this grove, that was why it wouldn't occur to anyone's minds to come to this place.

He looked up the sky again. Discovering that the 'Core' was real and not just a myth wasn't the only thing that surprised him that night but also the revelation that Four Primary Witch clans emerged from this place. This was where Relena's ancestors were born! Which meant that as long as even one Peacecraft existed, the sun, Fire's predominant vessel, would never show its face here.      

As what was expected, that train of thought reminded him of his pain and his loss. _I thought you wanted me dead. I'm giving you the chance now but you wouldn't let me, _he told the sky silently, almost bitterly. How ironic everything was! He wanted to die because the only reason he was alive was dead but the only means he could think of wouldn't be able to accomplish the task due to the fact that the power that gave birth to his wife, the exact same power that killed her, still existed, in the form of their son. "The Gods and the Fates ---they're all in conspiracy against me," he muttered.

She, too, looked up the sky. "It might seem that way. But things happen for a reason. People die and were born for a reason. The world is in constant flux and we, its inhabitants, are the agents who bring about this change. And the sooner we accept that we are bound by the Threads of Fate, the easier it would be for us once we come face to face with it," she said softly, more to herself than to her companion. Sighing, she stood up. "I better go back. I just went out to clear my head and I think it's clear enough." Her eyes studied him. "You're welcome to stay with me if you like." 

He shook his head. "Ok then. But if you change your mind, I live just to the east of here. I'm Azusa." She paused and he instantly knew that she was debating whether to ask him his name or not. He vowed that if she did, he would kill her. But she didn't. Instead, she smiled at him sadly then said, "I sure hope that you could find a way to go through whatever it is that's troubling you, son. But don't wish for death, even if it's the only future you see and you just want to help hasten it. It'll come to you eventually, as it does to all things. The universe follows a strict timetable, you see. The Fates wouldn't take it kindly if you mess up their schedule." She chuckled a little with her feeble attempt on humor. "Take care." And with that, she left.    

He turned his head to watch her go, pondering her words. After a few minutes, he glanced at the lake one more time before vanishing.

***************************************

Trowa and Wufei entered the King's study and were taken aback.  In the center of the room was a baby crib where Hilde and Sally stood, playing with the cute, dangling toys on top of it and making baby faces at the crib's occupant. Dorothy was by the baby drawers near the wall, trying to create some semblance of order on all the baby stuff lying on the ground while Quatre was holding a feeding bottle and by the looks of it, he was trying to mix some formula. Catherine, on the other hand, was sitting on a chair, humming to herself. She was knitting.

Dorothy saw them first. "Did you find him?"

The two shook their heads. "Even after we found his trail, we still couldn't find him," Wufei replied. "Do you know that he made a horde of vampire children?"

Surprised, everybody in the room looked at him (well, except for Catherine who continued knitting). "Don't worry. He killed them all right afterwards," Wufei added.

"So that's the disturbance I felt earlier," Quatre said softly, still holding the feeding bottle. 

"Quatre, the formula. I think he's hungry this time," Sally told him.

"I'm almost done," he replied. 

"I see that you all managed to turn the study into a nursery for the short time we were gone," Trowa commented, amused.

"Well, this is just an opinion but I think that Duo and Quatre went a little overboard," Dorothy told them, shaking her head. "They were supposed to just get some 'supplies'. I think they broke into a baby store and took everything."

"Speaking of Duo, where is he?" Trowa asked.

"He said that he would get more supplies, as if the things he and Quatre first got weren't enough. He should be back by now," Hilde informed him.

As if on cue, Duo breezed in, a bunch of plastic bags on one hand, and a frightened 16-yr old girl on the other. "I think we have everything that we'll need," he said, satisfaction evident in his voice.

"Umm, I understand the plastic bags, Duo, but what about the girl?" Quatre inquired as he tested the temperature of the formula on his forearm.

"Well, I thought that we need a sitter, you know, to take care of him in the morning when we're all asleep."

Six pairs of eyes looked at him incredulously (Catherine was still oblivious to everything else besides her knitting). _Have you lost your mind?!!!_ Dorothy yelled at him telepathically. __

Duo calmly put down all that he was holding then faced Dorothy. _Say what?_

_I think what Dorothy meant was that are you really that **crazy** to let a human into our lair, _Wufei said in a voice laced with sarcasm.

_So? We had taken humans here a lot of times before._

_But only so we could feed on them. Not to offer them a job and free board and lodging, _Sally stated. Duo looked from one face to another, his eyebrows drawn into an expression of utter incomprehension.

_You still don't get it, huh, Duo? What everyone is trying to tell you is that what you're planning to do is dangerous. There's danger in keeping a human here, _Quatre told him.

_A human is awake in the morning. We're not. They could do anything in the morning. We can't. If you proceed with your plan, there'll be a human here in the castle while we're sleeping. Gosh, Duo. I know you're smarter than that, _Hilde remarked.

Duo's violet eyes seemed to constrict into sickles, his expression dark. "Do you all think that I'm such an idiot to not have thought of that? I know what you're all trying to tell me, but what I don't understand is why you're making a big deal out of it. What can this poor creature do? See, " he gestured to the girl huddled on the floor, shaking and whimpering. "Do you think she could do any harm to us? We are helpless during the day, true, but what can she do about it? First, she has to find where we sleep. Then, she has to find a means to destroy us, and boy, that would be a bitch to do." His gaze then fell on the crib. "Besides, we couldn't just leave a baby by himself 12 hours a day."

"We couldn't leave a **human **baby by himself," Dorothy pointed out. 

"You mean you still hasn't discovered if he's human or a vampire?" Duo queried.

"He smells and looks human. But his aura shifts from that of Relena and Heero in tune to his emotions. And I think he's hungry but he wouldn't drink his milk. We tried twice earlier," Sally informed them.

"Maybe this time he will. Quatre, can you give me the formula?" Hilde said. Quatre went to her and handed her the bottle. Everybody crowded the crib to watch. The baby opened his mouth, tasted the liquid then turned his head away.

"Well, there's one way to know if he's a vampire or not," remarked Duo. In a blink of an eye, Duo grabbed the girl and took her by the crib. "You don't like the taste of that, do you, little buddy? Maybe you'll like this." He held the girl's arm above the crib, slit her wrist and let her blood trickle down to his little mouth. Upon tasting the blood, the baby started to cry.

Duo immediately withdraw the girl's wrist and tied it up with a cloth to stop the bleeding while Dorothy wiped the blood from the baby's lips and held him against her. 

"There now, little one. Uncle Duo didn't mean to scare you," she cooed as Hilde and Sally also did their best to pacify the baby, to stop it from crying. After a while, he did. 

"Sorry, kiddo," Duo said, ruffling the baby's hair. The baby gurgled, closed his eyes then went to sleep. Smiling, Duo turned to the girl. "You too, missy."

"He doesn't like blood. That proves that he's not a vampire. He's human then, right?" Quatre wondered out loud.

"That's safe to assume, for now," Trowa replied. "But one thing's for sure. That kid has powers. He's definitely a witch."

"Takes after his mother. He's the Heir afterall," Dorothy added. "This is the first time there's a guy heir huh?"

"Yeah. He'll become the Supremo in a few years," Wufei assented. "Hell, he might even become more powerful than us, considering that he's also Heero's heir --- The Vampire Prince."     

"That might be so but right now, he's as helpless as any of us during the day. Duo was right in thinking that we need a sitter. The girl is not capable of harming us in any way. And she couldn't escape either. She'll care for the baby when we can't and in turn, we'll take care of her," Trowa voiced out. "But it's Heero who has a final say about this."  

"What do you think he'll do? Do you think that he'll make him into a vampire now or will he wait 'til he's grown up, if ever he would turn him into one that is," Hilde wondered. "It would be kinda ironic to be the Vampire Prince when you're not a vampire but a human."

"It's more ironic that he would remain a Prince since I don't think there's a chance he could inherit the throne from Heero, seeing that nothing could kill him," Dorothy commented.

"I think a more important question would be if Heero would ever accept his son and forgive him for causing the death of his mother," Sally said, her voice sad. 

A tensed silence ensued which would have continued for a while if not for being inadvertently broken by Catherine's sudden exclamation of, "I'm done!" She walked over to the group and held out the little baby blanket that she knitted. It was blue and at the bottom, the word 'Peacecraft' was embroidered beside an emblem of a bird. "I tried making a phoenix but this is the best that I can do," she told them sheepishly. Dorothy held the baby out to Catherine so she could wrap the blanket around him as she took him into her arms.

"That's cute, Cathy. And quick too. But don't you think Heero will get offended when he sees that you put Peacecraft on the blanket instead of Yuy?" Quatre said.

"Well, according to tradition, the Heir takes on the Peacecraft name so he's really a Peacecraft, not a Yuy. Besides, I don't think he'll care, anyways," Catherine answered bitterly, remembering the incident earlier. All of a sudden, their heads all jerked towards the door at the same time. They saw Heero standing there, his face blank. He looked at everyone, even on the frightened girl on the floor, finally settling his gaze on the baby on Catherine's arms. "Can you all leave me with him for a minute?"

Everyone tried not to show their surprise and doubts at his request. Catherine put the baby back in the crib and gave him a peck on the forehead. Quatre took the girl's hand and they all trooped out. When Duo passed by his bestfriend, he said, "We'll just be in the throne room if ever you need us. Oh, and make sure that you already have a name for him when we return, ok?" But there was a hidden message with it as well. _Don't do anything stupid, Heero. Don't do anything you will regret. _With that he closed the door.

Heero slowly walked towards the crib. He halted and stared at his sleeping son, his face unreadable. He remained that way for a while, like a statue, when finally, as if coming to a decision, his hands reached inside the crib. His fingers curled around one of the soft, white pillows there and slowly lifted it. Then, in slow motion, it descended towards the baby's face. But at the exact same moment the baby's eyes snapped open, Heero's hand stilled just millimeters away from the baby's face, causing Father and Son to stare at each other.   

An eternity seemed to pass, measured only by the rhythm of each other's hearts. Heero's hand was still poised over his son's head, holding the pillow, ready to smother him, when his gaze suddenly softened as he whispered, "You have your mother's eyes," before placing the pillow aside. But his gaze hardened again just as quickly as it softened. "I should just kill you. She's not here anymore because of you and I couldn't go to her because of you also. Your death will be my revenge and my release. What's the use of pretending to be alive when I'm actually dead? Dead in both body and soul?" he asked, not really expecting any answer. "I died the moment she died, the moment you killed her. I've forgiven my murderer, I love her. But hers, how can I?"  

His son watched him, his gaze steady, as if he could understand what his father was saying. "I should just kill you," he said, lifting the pillow once again. It was inching closer to the infant's face when, again, his hand stilled. "But I couldn't." He threw the pillow away. "And it's not only because I know Relena would never forgive me…" Unconsciously, he reached out for the baby's small fist. The baby gurgled then grabbed his father's finger, causing a small smile to appear in Heero's lips. "The man in me wants release, and the vampire seeks retribution, both of which demands your death. But that small part of me who considers himself as your father would never allow me to hurt you. You are blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. Mine and Relena's." He withdrew his finger, settling on just gazing on him before continuing. "You are my last link to her. That's why I'm torn between loving you and hating you the more. I can't bear looking at you, you remind me too much of her, yet I long to catch even one glimpse of her everywhere I go. What should I do with you then? Should I believe what Azusa said about all things happening for a purpose?"

The baby reached out his tiny arms to him, wanting to be carried. Heero slowly lifted him up, his right arm supporting the baby's neck, his left supporting the baby's lower body. He held him away from him, wanting to stare right into those blue eyes resembling his mother's. Father and son regarded each other silently.

At the throne room, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei jerked their heads toward the window at the same time. "What? What is it?" Cathy asked.

"Heero just left," Trowa replied.

"Are you sure? Sunrise will be here shortly…" Dorothy trailed off. "What if he's planning on going into the sun?"

"Well, we all know that it wouldn't kill him so I guess we should leave him be and just look after the baby," Sally said.

The Four Advisors looked at each other.  "I don't think we can do that now," Wufei said in a mysterious tone. 

"Why? Don't tell me that he hurt him or else…" Catherine threatened.

"Well, as far as we know he hadn't hurt him. Yet," Duo answered. "But anything can still happen…" 

Confusion showed in the women's faces. "What do you mean?" Hilde queried. 

Quatre's voice was grim when he replied, "Heero had taken the baby."

**********************************************  

Azusa looked up from the scroll she was reading when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened it, her eyes widened in surprise, but immediately softened, seeing the golden-haired baby wrapped in a blue blanket lying by her doorstep. There was also a bag beside him, which she was sure was full of the baby's belongings. Without any second thought, she took the baby in her arms, grabbed the bag, scanned her surroundings then closed the door. 

"So, this **is** the night," she whispered, putting down the bag. "I met the King afterall." Unbidden sorrow flashed in her eyes, knowing what that meant. But as she glanced at the infant in her arms, the sorrow was replaced by hope. It was foretold that from the ashes of the Fallen Angel of Light, a new one would arise, one that would bring order to this chaotic world and usher a new age. And this was he. Her fingers touched the gold heart-shaped locket. There was an engraved figure of a phoenix in front, the Fire Clan's insignia. This child was definitely the last of the Peacecrafts and without doubt, the Heir to that powerful clan. Light practically oozed out of him. 

She opened the locket, discovering a picture of a golden-haired girl in one side and a picture of the girl and a familiar brown haired lad on the other. The King and Queen of the Vampires.And this infant in her arms, the Light that had come again, was their child. Light tainted with Blood he might be, he was still the one, well, the only one, who can right the balance. The Fates had led him to her and she knew that it was her duty and destiny to make sure that he would fulfill his. But the scrolls were vague on how she would accomplish this. All that she was certain about was that after helping this child, she would die.    

Her reverie was interrupted when she the baby started crying. "You're hungry, aren't you? Let's see what's inside the bag your Daddy packed up for you."  With one hand, she started rummaging inside the bag. Finding what she needed, she began mixing the formula. The baby then cried harder. "Hush now, sweetheart. I'm almost done. They haven't fed you, huh?" With her left hand, she placed him against her left chest, his chin resting on her left shoulder. "There, there. Everything will be alright. Nana Azusa will take care of you from now on," she told him. 

Suddenly, Azusa dropped the feeding bottle as she felt two sharp fangs sank into her neck. She looked down to her left and saw the baby drinking from her. "Oh my God…" she whispered before falling to her knees, her left hand still supporting the baby. With every draught of blood the infant took from her, she understood what the scroll meant about the Child of Light being her destiny and her death. He needed her blood to finish his transformation, blood that was as pure as it was powerful, the kind of power that didn't come from the Elementals. He would need that kind of power for him to fulfill his destiny. And knowing that she had done her part, Azusa, the last Chronicler, surrendered her last breath with a contented sigh.  

**********************************************

Inside their coffin, Duo could feel that Hilde was restless. He put his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder as he tried to help her relax. Grateful, Hilde snuggled closer to her husband. "Don't worry, Hilde. The moment we wake up, we'll go talk to Heero ok?"

"Ok." She was able to kiss his check one last time before they inadvertently fell into a deep slumber as the sun rose from the horizon.

But Duo never got the chance to talk to Heero. None of their friends did. For Heero never woke up ever since. 


	4. Chapter 3: When the 'End' in Endless Com...

In Blood

by Neesah

Chapter 3: When the 'End' in Endless comes

He saw a group of people running out of the house before it burst into flames. He smiled. Well, no sane human being should be smiling when his own house got burned down but then again, who said he was sane? Or a human being for that matter? Still, it was beside the point. That wasn't the reason why he was amused. 

They thought he, the oldest vampire alive and actually the last remaining Vampire Duke, was inside being roasted as well. _Foolish slayers, _Cain said to himself, his green eyes flashing. He involuntarily stiffened as he sensed a presence not that far away from where he was hiding. A human. Just a human. Realizing what he just did, he silently reprimanded himself. Things surely had changed.

Thirteen years ago, no vampire would be afraid to go out in the dark. It was the humans who feared the dark, for the vampires ruled the world. But now…  

It was because their Queen died thirteen years ago, thereby weakening them. And even though the King was still alive, they lost him with her. For he never woke up from his coffin since that night. It was the Advisors who were leading in his steed. And because they were more than capable, things would have gone smoothly, as they wait for the King to recover from his stupor. But disaster struck once again.  

The burnings increased eight years ago. Somehow, the slayers found a way to exactly pinpoint the resting places of most vampires. They started with the young ones, the fledglings. Still, the old ones, even the Four Advisors weren't worried. But when the slayers started finding the lairs of even the old or powerful ones, everybody began to panic.

The Advisors decreed for the immediate siring of more vampires. As long as the slayers were occupied with killing the young ones, they wouldn't go after the old ones. And they also started hunting the slayers, wanting to know how they were finding the vampire lairs.

So far, the first decree was more of help than the second, though it only delayed matters, not permanently stopped them. And they still didn't know how the slayers became that powerful. As a result, the rest of the humans became braver, wanting to get back the world originally theirs.

His thoughts were cut short when he felt the human's aura disappear. He frowned. That was impossible. Then, he realized that the aura didn't really disappear, it just changed. A smile suddenly curled on his lips. "Witch_,_"he whispered, somewhat excited. He hadn't hunted a decent witch for years now. They were fast becoming an endangered species. But it wasn't the vampires' fault entirely. True, vampires had hunted witches since the beginning, believing in the saying 'You are what you eat'. A witch's blood was more powerful, more potent, and definitely had a stronger kick to it. But humans had hunted witches too, though for a different reason. Fear. It was a common reaction for one to try to kill the thing he feared, the thing he didn't understand.

He carefully glided to where the presence was, trying to mask his own aura. Witches, especially the powerful ones, had the ability to sense other powerful beings. He felt the witch stiffened, sensing his approach. The witch ran. _Oh well, _he thought. Not bothering to mask his aura anymore, he pursued his prey.  

Following the witch's aura, he found himself in a secluded alleyway. He suddenly stopped, surveying the area. Strange, he couldn't see anybody, and he ceased sensing his prey. "Damn," he muttered. He had been played. He should have thought this out more carefully. Hunting when it was almost sunrise was never a good idea. It made him slower, weaker, as his body was inevitably pulled to a deep slumber. And besides, the witch was more powerful than he thought. 

Out of the blue, he sensed his prey right behind him. But being that near to it this time, it felt somewhat familiar. He shook his head. _It couldn't be. She's dead._

"Are you looking for me?" the witch asked.

Cain didn't immediately turn to face him. All things said, he still wanted his fun to last a little while longer. "What if I say I am?"

"We're both hunting each other then," the witch answered in an even tone. Cain finally turned around to face his prey, but nobody was there. He then felt a presence behind him. Not the witch but someone so familiar, it stunned him. __

"Your Highness?" he greeted, whirling around. But what greeted him back was a blinding blast of light.     

Quatre sat on the throne, waiting for Wufei and Trowa to come back from patrolling. Duo and the girls were also out, trying to sire as many vampires as they could. If only he could, he wanted to be out there with them, not cooped up like this. But since Heero decided not to wake up, Trowa, Duo and Wufei decided that Quatre, being the only one among them who was good at dealing with public relations and vampire politics, he should lead in Heero's place. The Four of them share power, and were equal in power. But they were even in number. They needed someone to have that veto power. So Quatre was it. 

He felt two vampires approaching the castle. Being the Prime Minister, he waited for them to telepathically ask permission to enter his abode. He gave it to them then waited for them to appear at the throne room.

A girl who looked like an eight year old stood before him, bright brown eyes were set against her pale, round face, framed with long black hair. Beside her was a tall guy of sixteen with blue spiky hair and light blue eyes.

Quatre couldn't help but smile, remembering the first time he had seen them like this, thirteen years ago.  The Queen's death and the news of the King's 'prolonged' slumber fueled the fear and turmoil in the Vampire Royal Court.  That was why vampires all over the world flocked towards the castle, wanting to commune with what remained of their leaders. And amidst the throng, they saw the two, standing beside Cain, the oldest Vampire Duke, who decided to take them into his care until the time when they could make it out on their own.

The moment her bright, brown eyes met his blue ones, he knew. All of them knew. She was Heero's fledgling. She and his companion. The boy was powerful in his own right, just like what was expected from one who was sired by the most powerful among them but compared to the little girl…   

And through the course of thirteen years, they grew in power even quicker than was usual.

"Teelah, Ilian." 

"Good evening Master Quatre," Ilian greeted, a tinge of fear lacing his voice.  With all his power and arrogance, the boy was still scared of the Advisors, like any other vampire. Smart. 

Teelah, on the other hand, was a different story. "It's nice to see you again, Quatre. How are you?"

Quatre smiled warmly. "I'm well, thank you." As always, her sincerity and innocence was a breath of fresh air.  She wasn't scared of any of them. She never would be. And that was endearing and disconcerting at the same time. Because that meant that in every sense, she was their equal. "How about you?"

She smiled back. "I'm fine as could be expected. But…" The smile on her face was suddenly wiped out clean. She reached for Ilian's hand.

At the same time, Quatre felt a sharp pain in his chest, making him close his eyes to steady his breathing. Being an empath just like her, he could feel other people's emotions. And he was currently feeling their pain.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"They got Cain too," Trowa answered as he and Wufei entered the room. Ilian muttered a quick, "Master Trowa, Master Wufei."

"His lair was set on fire right before dawn. His attendants, his fledglings--- they were all already inside their coffins. Nobody survived," Wufei informed them.

Quatre shook his head. "The others I believe would have died in that fire but not Cain. He's too old, too powerful and too cunning, not to mention too arrogant to let a few slayers fry him."

"But he did," Teelah said softly. "I felt him burn." She shivered and Ilian squeezed her hand "I felt him die right before I went to sleep."

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei looked at each other. They knew for a fact (gleaning it from Ilian's mind before) that, just like with Ilian, Teelah let Cain drink from her, and Cain let her drink from him also, forming a bond between them. That was the reason why Teelah could feel him, even when they weren't that near to each other. Besides the fact that she was that powerful an empath.

"And don't you think that if he were alive, he would have shown himself already?" Trowa added. "Not only to tell us not to worry but also to plot revenge."

"Cain. I never would have thought…He's even older than the five of us. The oldest…" Quatre softly said. 

All of them became silent for a while. Quatre then turned to Teelah and smiled. Or tried to. "You can go see him now, Teelah." Throughout the years, Teelah had visited Heero from time to time, talking to him, sometimes sleeping beside him inside his coffin. She looked up to him as her father  --- he gave her solace, made her feel safe. And from what had happened to Cain, who was like a mentor to her, they knew that she needed his presence more than before. She was powerful, but she was like glass --- fragile. Maybe it was because she was a kid when she was brought over.

"Thank you." With that she floated out of the room. Ilian bowed to them first and followed her out.  

Duo and the girls arrived only a few moments after Teelah and Ilian went to Heero's chamber. "Have you heard about Cain?" Duo asked. He suddenly paused, as if realizing something. "Is it Teelah and Ilian I'm sensing?"

"Yes, Duo, to both questions," Wufei replied.

"This is terrible. They're really serious on killing us one-by-one," Hilde remarked.

Sally nodded her assent. "It's understandable. This was their world. They have the right to try and take it back."

"But we couldn't just sit back here and wait for them to come after us. We have to do something," Catherine told them. 

Dorothy walked towards her husband. "Cathy is right. They started with the vampires lowest in the hierarchy then slowly moved up. And they are doing a great job at it, if I do say so myself. Successfully killing someone as powerful, as old and as high in the hierarchy as Cain was meant only one thing."

"They'll come after us next," Quatre finished for her. "I know. Even having more fledglings would never divert their attention from us now. But I don't know what to do."

Trowa tried to put his two cents in. "Heero would know." 

"He might, but seeing that he fuckin' bailed on us, we have to find a solution to it ourselves," Duo said bitterly. 

Trowa would have said something back but they heard something, making them pause.

Teelah was crying. They could hear her, feel her, even from that distance.

"Heero, please. Please wake-up. We need you," Teelah cried out, shaking him by the shoulders. Heero remained lying inside his coffin, hands on his chest, his eyes closed. 

Ilian was standing a few feet away, leaning by the doorway. Even if it was the King who sired him, and even if he was asleep, there was enough power in the room to make any vampire wary. But not Teelah. He would never cease to be amazed on how Teelah seemed to always be at ease with everything. It might be because she was that powerful, as powerful as the Four Advisors. She drank from the King's neck after all. He, on the other hand, drank from his wrist and was the last one to be sired of all the Vampire children the King made that night his Queen died. He, Teelah and most of their townsfolk kids became his Vampire Children whom, at the end, he tried to wipe out.

But the King warned Teelah to flee first before setting the whole village on fire. And Teelah, not wanting to be alone, warned Ilian and took him with her, choosing him as her companion. As her friend and companion, he has a duty to help her through this. They both have that duty to help each other out. Though truthfully, he wasn't in a very consoling mood. Teelah might have looked up to Cain as a mentor but to Ilian, he wasn't only a mentor but also a Father. And losing Cain, he lost a Father. Again. 

He went beside her, pulling her hands away from the King's shoulders. "Come on, Teelah. Cain is dead and there's nothing we could do to change that except for revenge. I don't think the King could do anything about it either. We should just let him rest."

"No! We're all in trouble and he's the only one who could help us." She pulled back from Ilian and grabbed Heero's hands. "Wake up, please, Father. Save us. Save what remains of your people!" She collapsed against Heero's body, sobbing against his chest. "Do something, Father, please. I beg you, save us…."

But Heero remained unmoving. Teelah's sorrow flowed throughout the castle, mingling with the sorrow from the rest of them. 

****************************

"Good mornin'," 17 yr-old Helena mumbled sleepily as she entered the kitchen. The other three occupants of the room looked up upon hearing her voice. 

"Since it's already ten past six, technically it's not mornin' anymore, chickie," the man with dark brown hair chided, his aquamarine eyes glinting with mischief. He was about 31 years old.

"Give Helena a break, Rafe," the woman with short, purplish hair said. "You know that she just arrived today at 12 in the afternoon from St. Louis."

"I know, I know. Helena here knows that rattling her chain is one of my favorite past times." His face then became solemn. "So, how was the hunt?"

"Come on, Helena. Sit down first before you answer any of his questions. I know you're starving," the woman told her. "I made your favorite."

"Chicken fajitas! Wow, thanks, Lynn," Helena exclaimed grabbing a chair, sitting down between Rafe and Phoebus. Lynn handed her plate and she dug in. Rafe watched her ate, shaking his head lightly while 18-yr Phoebus just continued eating. After finishing off one fajita, she answered Rafe's question. "The hunt went off without a hitch. We burned two vampire lairs, killing all its occupants. But they were all fledglings. It's nothing compared to the hunt we did two weeks ago, in Greece. Remember that, Phoebus?" she asked, turning to the blonde youth. 

His sky blue eyes met her hazel-green ones and she felt her heart jump. "Yes," he answered then resumed eating.

"It was the lair of the last Vampire Duke, right? There were fledglings there too I know but he also had attendants of varying ages. And we roasted them all."

Upon hearing that, Rafe and Lynn gave Phoebus a quick glance. Phoebus just remained eating. Helena grabbed herself another fajita then looked at Phoebus as well. "Why didn't you come with us to St. Louis, Phoebus?"

"I don't usually come to your hunts."

"But you came to Greece. Then to Mexico before that. And Rome…Come to think of it, when you're with us, we always end up hunting one of the big shot vampires. Like the Barons, Counts, Dukes, or the really old and powerful ones." She paused to take a bite of her fajita, chew and swallow. "I really envy that clairvoyance thing of yours. It really is handy."

He met her eyes again but he quickly turned away. "It's really nothing to get envious about," he replied blandly.

"Well, you're taking it for granted because you have the gift. I don't have any magical abilities at all." She finished her fajita. "I think next time, I'll only go if you're going, that way I know the hunt will be exciting."  Lynn poured her some orange juice. "Thanks," she murmured. After drinking, she stood up and brought her dishes to the dishwasher. "I better go take a shower if I want to go out and patrol. See ya later." With that, she left.

The kitchen was silent for awhile after Helena left. Rafe's voice broke the silence. "You know who the last of the 'big-shots' are, don't you?"

Phoebus nodded. He stood up and took his dishes to the dishwasher. 

"So when do you think we could go out and hunt them?"

Phoebus was almost by the door when he answered. "Soon."  


End file.
